potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
- Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) Godric's Hollow, West Country, England |died= |blood=Half-blood - Chapter 35 (Beyond the Veil) |marital=Married |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin=White |hidef= |family=*James (father) *Lily (mother) *Petunia (aunt) *Vernon (uncle) *Dudley (cousin) *Ginevra (wife) *James (son) *Albus (son) *Lily (daughter) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Dementor - Chapter 12 (The Patronus) |wand=Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, supple - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) |patronus=Stag - Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) |hidea= |job=Auror |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= }} Harry James Potter - Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) (b. 31 July, 1980) was a British half-blood wizard, son of James and Lily Potter (nee Evans) - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) and one of the most famous wizards of modern day and age, renowned for his defeat of the famous Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who first tried to kill him when he was an infant in an attempt to circumvent a prophecy made by Professor Sybill Trelawney - Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy). Biography Family history Charlus Potter was a pure-blood wizard coming from an equally pure-blooded wizarding family - Chapter 16 (A Very Frosty Christmas). His family was extremely rich and as such they did not require well-paid professions2000 Interview with J. K. Rowling. Dorea Black was born to Cygnus and Violetta Black (nee Bulstrode) in 1920, in the Noble House of Black''Black Family Tree''. Her family was also reasonably well-off. Charlus and Dorea met in school; Charlus was a Gryffindor, while Dorea was a Slytherin - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale). The two fell in love and married shortly thereafter, although it was many more years until they had their first and only child, James Potter2005 Interview with MuggleNet and J. K. Rowling. Lily Evans was the younger sister of Petunia Dursley (nee Evans); the two sisters were born to two Muggles, and indeed Petunia was non-magical. They grew up in Cokeworth, England, near Tobias Snape, Eileen Prince and their young wizard son Severus Snape. Early life Harry James Potter was born on 31 July, 1980 to James and Lily Potter, in the village of Godric's Hollow, in the West Country of England. Physical appearance Harry had extremely messy black hair, round glasses and extremely pale skin, traits he inherited from his father - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory). He had bright-green, almond-shaped eyes, however, a trait he inherited from his mother and which others were quick to note. Behind the scenes *The ''Harry Potter'' series is, most obviously, named in tribute of him, he being the primary protagonist of the series. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Halllows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Pottermore'' *''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''J. K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Orphans Category:Seekers